The general automatic teller machine (usually called “ATM”) at the present time has a complicated structure. When a payee withdraws banknotes, the banknotes are output to the output opening one by one from the banknote box in the ATM. Each banknote has to pass through quite a few long paths before reaching the output opening; hence, a banknote jam fault will often occur. Once a banknote is jammed in one of the paths, the ATM cannot continue providing service. Especially some older banknotes are particularly prone to problems, frequently causing the problem of being overlapped or jammed. Therefore, banks will usually put new banknotes into the ATM. However, the supply of new banknotes is limited. When the new banknotes are not sufficient and old banknotes have to be used, it is possible to affect the service of the ATM. This is a problem in great need of being solved. In addition, the banknote box of the general ATM at the present time is complicatedly designed; hence, the path for outputting the banknote from the banknote box to the output opening is quite long. The banknotes are generally transferred by using two belts which run with banknotes clamped therebetween. The requirements on design and production process of the banknote box are very high. Since the transfer path is long, any slight error will easily cause fault of banknote jam or banknote overlap. Therefore, most of the ATMs in China at the present time utilize precise banknote boxes from abroad. These imported banknote boxes take a greater part of the cost of the ATMs manufactured in China, which affects the development of the homemade ATMs.